


All of This With You

by knopeswann



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Diana and Steve tryna make some babies, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Steve Trevor Lives, and it gets sad, i made myself cry while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knopeswann/pseuds/knopeswann
Summary: "What do people do when there isn't a war?""They get a job, get married, have children."Sometimes, there’s a hitch in the plans. That’s not to be unexpected when you’re a man who should be a dead and a woman who’s a god.Oneshot.





	All of This With You

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW, I should be writing some sort of sequel to the ice cream fic but I couldn't get this out of my head. Sorry in advance this gets pretty sad around the middle. I made myself cry while writing this. It ends happily as usual though! Let me know what you think please! :) (just please don't kill me)
> 
> PS: I know the title sucks. It's late, forgive me.

“You’re awake.”

It wasn’t a question, but a statement of fact. A fact that was painfully aware to both of them as they stared into the heavy darkness.

She could feel his eyes shift towards her as she kept her gaze trained at the ceiling, as if the answers she sought would appear right next to that tiny crack in the paint.

“It is fine, we will just try again, I suppose.” She tried to seem as nonchalant as possible when choosing her words, but Steve knew the worry and sadness she was carrying just below the surface.

“Diana?” he spoke softly, hesitantly.

She sighed, taking a shaky breath as her resolve began to weaken. “Yes?”

“Do you know if you can… get pregnant? Did your mother or any of the other Amazons ever indicate if you, uh, had the ability?”

She turned towards him then, and he could see the worry line her face as the moonlight cut across it.

“What are you saying?”

“It’s just that, here… with humans… some woman can’t have babies. For whatever reasons, sometimes it just doesn’t work. And, you know, sometimes they can go to doctors to try to find out why, I know my sister Annie did, and sometimes these doctors can help, so I thought maybe…”

“I do not want to see any doctors.” She cut him off abruptly, a sharpness to her words. Realizing how harsh she sounded, she took a deep breath and continued, “it is just that I do not think they would be able to tell me anything helpful.”

She bit her lip, the anxiety tearing at the tender skin there.

“I do not know, Steve. It has never been done, never even been tried. My mother said man had never set foot on Themyscira. I do not even think _she_ would know for sure whether it was possible. I wish it were as simple as the way she told me I came to life. That I could just pick up some clay and sculpt it into being. She told me that she had wanted me so much, ached for a child, that Zeus brought me to life. I just wish…”

Her voice broke now as sobs began to wrack her entire body. Steve pulled her close, bringing her face into his chest and stroking the long hair falling down her back.

“I know. I want it too. These past few months of trying have been a lot of disappointment for us. I can’t bear to see you like this, to see how it breaks you down little by little the longer we go through it.”

“I just don’t know, Steve. Sometimes it’s so hard, thinking it’s going to happen and then it doesn’t. We were just so close and I don’t know how much more of that I can stand.”

He stopped, steadying his breath as his emotions threatened to overtake him as well.

“You will be such a good mother, Diana. Hell, you try to mother everyone you meet. I can’t wait to see it. Nothing in this world would make me happier. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you, and watch our children grow old too. Any children we have will be luckiest ones on earth because they will have you to look up to everyday,” he paused, “I know it’s selfish of me, but I want to keep trying if you’re willing. I know we don’t know if it’s even possible, but I can’t bear the thought of you… here... without someone…”

His trailed off, and she could tell from where she was pressed into his chest that he was crying now as well. She pulled away, determined to see the expression on his face, trying to understand.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m not immortal like you, Diana. I’m not always going to be here. I never want to leave you, but I’ve got no choice in that matter. If we had a child, at least one, maybe they would inherit some of your immortality, or something, I don’t know.”

He wiped at his face furiously as tears spilled from his eyes in earnest. He grabbed her face, as if desperate for something, anything to hold onto.

“I just don’t want you to be alone when I’m gone. Nothing hurts or scares me more than that thought. So please, let’s not give up yet.”

Her heart broke to think that this had been weighing on his mind. She would be lying if she said the thought hadn’t crossed her mind as well. But that would come years down their road together. She took his hands into her own and fixed her eyes upon his blue ones.

“Steve, I want to keep trying. Because I want a family, and because I want that with _you_. I want you here with me, every step of the way. Do not worry about me. That is a bridge we do not have to cross for many years. I want to enjoy the time I have with you in this life, however much we get. And I want nothing more than for that time to include some little ones. Hopefully with those beautiful blue eyes and that floppy bit of hair in the front that you are always pushing about.”

She began to smile just a little bit now, her determination renewed. They would have this. She felt it in her very bones. She reached towards his head and pushed aside the hair in question, moving her hand down to lovingly cup his cheek. She planted a soft and tender kiss upon his lips.

“We will have a family, Steve Trevor. And I will never be alone.”

He pulled her tight to him then, a hug that felt like sealing a promise.

* * *

 

The next month, they waited. And the month after that, they waited too. Still, it did not come. But the morning sickness did, and a new ban on any coffee in the house as even the smell sent her stomach churning. The weeks they weaned themselves off of it together were not pleasant ones. By the fourth month, her belly began to grow round. As she stared in awe at her changing body in the mirror one morning, Steve came up behind her to admire as well.

“You know, you keep getting any bigger and we’ll have to find some new armor for you. Do you think Selfridge’s makes maternity armor?” he quipped.

She turned then, narrowing her eyes at his mischievous grin.

“Pregnant or not, I can still take you down any time I want. And since this baby is a part of me, I am willing to bet that they will be able to do the same before they are even able to walk. This child is a warrior. So I would watch your back, mister.”

He chuckled, placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

“You know, I don’t doubt that.”

* * *

 

And when Steve Trevor saw his daughter for the first time, with her dark eyes and a mess of thick, raven colored hair just like her mother’s, he knew she would be a warrior. No doubt about that at all.


End file.
